Power Ring (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
Summary Power Rings, also called Magic Rings, are objects that appear in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. They are powerful golden bands which contain a vast amount of energy. Power Rings are natural by-products of Chaos Emeralds, though they do not contain the limitless power the Chaos Emeralds do. Power Rings were artificially created by the brilliant Overlander scientist Nate Morgan as a clean alternative to fossil fuels to protect Mobius' environment. After his banishment from his home city when his original tests failed, the Mobian Sir Charles Hedgehog aided Nate in mass producing Power Rings to be used by the Kingdom of Acorn. Following this, the city of Mobotropolis entered a new Golden Age as the Power Rings had brought their kingdom out of the medival ages. Since then, Power Rings have been used not only as power supplies for technology, but also as a means to empowering certain individuals, bestowing knowledge and even granting wishes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Varies from at least Low 2-C to 2-A Name: Power Rings, Magic Rings Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Age: Unknown Classification: Golden bands of energy Wielders: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Mammoth Mogul, Ixis Naugus, Monkey Khan, various others. Powers and Abilities: Chaos Energy Manipulation, Magical properties, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Can provide as an energy source to various machinery, Wish Granting, Clairvoyance, Healing, Resurrection (Enabled Sonic to revive his Robian father), Age Manipulation (Enabled Amy Rose to increase her age by several years), Dimensional BFR, Power Nullification/Statistics Reduction (Enabled Nate Morgan to negate the Super form of Ixis Naugus and send him back to the Zone of Silence), Willpower Restoration, Matter Manipulation, Can block out and revert Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can greatly amplify the physical prowess of Sonic and comparable Mobians) | Varies from at least Universe level+ (Prior to the Great Harmony, an abundance of Power Rings empowered the Death Egg to nearly overcome the power of a single Chaos Emerald, which could create Zones while halved and are superior to the Ultimate Annihilator) to Multiverse level+ (Empowered Ugly Naugus to exchange blows with Ultra Sonic and Hyper Tails) Speed: Immobile, users are boosted from Massively FTL+ to Immeasurable Durability: Unknown, users are boosted from Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ Range: Unknown Weaknesses: Using Magic Rings for Clairvoyance causes a brief headache Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Boosting:' By absorbing Power Rings users can grant themselves great boosts in physical prowess. Absorbing Power Rings in excessive amounts can enable one to attain rare types of Super Forms, granting an unfathomable boost in physical prowess, mastery over atomic particles, and vast elemental and magical talents much like the ones used by the Order of Ixis. *'Wish Granting:' Power Rings possess limited reality-warping capabilities which let them grant wishes, enabling users to heal their allies, nullify the power of beings as strong as Ugly Naugus, banish opponents to different dimensions, increase physical age, and so on. *'Insight:' Power Rings can be used to grant insight and gain knowledge. A drawback to this ability is that it causes a brief headache. Key: Solitary | Abundant Category:Archie Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Weapons Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Age Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Matter Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2